Unexpected
by alpha aquarii
Summary: Jack Spicer and Kimiko Tohomiko. Two very different people. So what happens when Jack saves Kimiko's life? Oneshot Jackkim obviously


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I don't know who does. So there.

This is my second romance fic. This might suck, tell me in a review so I can change later fics. This can take place anytime in the second season, but it's supposed to be right after the episode_, Citadel of Doom_. This is a one-shot.

p.s.: I changed my username for no reason! WHOO-HOO!

Unexpected

Jack's POV

"Kimiko and Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!" I stated as we all touched the Harp of Angel's Sanity or whatever it's called. Its tune, when focused on someone, was supposed to make them go insane. Saying the wu's name again would bring them back to sanity. "My Fist of Tebigong against Kimiko's Third Arm Sash and _Ashley's_-" I used her real name to annoy her- "Golden Tiger Claws."

She hissed at me. "It's Katnappe, doofus." Why in the world would Wuya want to join forces with someone like her?

"The game is we race on foot in the jungle." said Kimiko. Today she had her hair black with a few blue streaks. She was wearing a black lacey tank top and black pants with neon green lining. Her boots were black and shiny. In other words, she was hot.

_Wait… what did I just think?_

I push my thoughts away as we yell, "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Our surroundings abruptly change, from a leafy forest (notice how many fanfic users hide their wu there?) to an exotic jungle, complete with huge trees, animals, and swinging vines.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

We all survived the first obstacle. We had taken no more than two running steps when a huge mass of vines untangled themselves from around trees, lashing out at us. I used the Fist of Tebigong to knock over a tree that fell onto the vines, Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash to pull herself away to a safe tree, and Katnappe used the Golden Tiger Claws to get way, way in front of us.

The two of us sped up, to be met with a large bear. It opened up its mouth and roared savagely, spit hanging from its teeth.

All right. I admit it. I was scared. I screamed.

Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash to pick up the bear and hurl it at Katnappe. She tried to avoid it but tripped and lost. With a flash of light she was transported to the sidelines, looking bored as she watched me and Kimiko while simoultaneously doing her nails. We desperately tried to get each other out. I knocked over trees only to have her dodge, and she hurled stones and rocks at me with the Third Arm Sash. I broke them into pieces with the Fist of Tebigong.

"You're going down, Spicer!" Kimiko called to me.

"Not likely, loser!" I shot back at her.

Finally Kimiko got creative. A bad thing for me. "Judolette Flip, **Fire**!" She summoned a ring of flames around her. She stuck her foot out and tripped me (like in the episode _Pandatown_). I yelled, "No fair!" as I fell face down into the dirt, even though the showdown was lost.

Our surroundings turned back to normal, showing Kimiko with all four wu.

Kimiko's POV

"Way to go!" I heard my teammates cheer as Katnappe got screamed at by Wuya and Jack flew away on his heli-pack. I kinda felt sorry for him… _but why?_

My confusing feelings were snatched from under my nose when Omi said, "Kimiko, you showed much potential as a Xiaolin apprentice during your showdown."

"Thanks, Omi," I said out loud while mentally rolling my eyes. That kid is so formal!

We hopped on Dojo as he transformed to his large size, and I pretended to be listening to the guys as I secretly pondered whether the so-called 'evil boy genius' felt anything for me. Ever since he kidnapped me (you know, in _Chameleon _or whatever episode) I've been wondering.

"Hey Kim, you all right?" I looked up to see Rai waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I joined in to their conversation about Goo Zombies 2.

"Young ones, you have returned." Master Fung greeted us when we reached the temple.

"We won the wu!" I cheered, waving the miniature harp around.

"Ah yes, the Harp of Angel's Sanity. A most powerrul and dangerous shen-gong-wu."

"Anyone wanna bet how many times he'll say that in the next week?" Raimundo joked as we put the wu into the vault.

"Ah reckon plenty of times. Now, is that barbecue chicken wings I smell?" Clay rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes. _Typical._

We changed into our temple robes, and had lunch- it was indeed barbecue chicken wings with rice. Clay finished off nearly half the platter. After lunch we were allowed to rest a bit. I spent the time IM-ing Keiko, but only for a short time as Master Fung called us to training with shen-gong-wu.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" I yelled at Clay. He used the Fist of Tebigong which I won from Jack to contain the fire.

"You'll have to do better than that Kimiko! Fist of Tebigong!" Clay punched the ground with his wu. I jumped a safe distance away.

It went on like this for a while, until Master Fung called training to a halt. We had sushi for dinner, then spent the rest of the night doing chores like washing the dishes and sweeping the floor. Raimundo, Clay, and I taught Omi how to play pinball on my laptop. He made a big deal of it. At last, Master Fung told us to sleep. So we did, not suspecting a thing in the world…

Jack's POV

Stupid Xiaolin losers! Each time they beat me, so I'm forced to steal their wu. Anyways, here I am at the Xiaolin Temple. It's midnight and anyone who has half a brain and isn't stealing mystical battle objects should be sleeping.

I stomp on the vault steps, and they create a passageway. Those pathetic monks… haven't they heard of security? As in _technology_? Apparently not.

I've stolen from the temple so many times I know by heart where the wu is. I pull out a sack. "Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, prevails over his clueless enemies once again!" I whisper as I fill my sack with wu.

Cackling silently, I ascend the stairs. The move up with me and become smooth. I am headed towards the door when I hear, "Where do you think you're going?" behind me. Caught off guard for a moment, I spin around to see who I already knew was there- Kimiko. She looked tired but firm, wearing her monk robes and her hair down. I was amazed at how naturally pretty she was, without any makeup or chic clothes.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well Spicer?"

I quickly think up a reply. "I'm about to get away with stealing your wu. Anyone could see that."

"Yeah well see this!" Kimiko darted at me. I drop my bag of wu and lunge at her, grabbing her around the stomach. I hear something crack as I pin Kimiko to the ground, and I also hear a pain-filled gasp.

_Quick, think of a punchline!_ "Once again, Jack Spicer has fooled you all!" Oh no. anyone could have heard my voice crack as I say that. I feel guilty, I might have seriously hurt Kimiko.

I try to banish these thoughts from my mind as I get off of Kimiko, grab the wu, and fly away on my heli-pack. I think I hear a moan of pain before I go.

Kimiko's POV

I can't believe Jack actually broke my wrist! And what's even harder to believe is that I was actually beginning to like him! Ugh!

That was a week ago. When he fell on me, I swear I could feel him regret it. But I must have been hallucinating, since the oh-so-mighty evil boy genius Jack Spicer doesn't regret anything, right?

I had to have a cast and everything, and the only good thing about having a broken wrist is that I was excused from training and chores until it healed enough.

Today when Rai, Clay, Omi and I were preparing eggs and bacon for breakfast, Dojo slithered on his belly to us, saying, "Guys! Guys! A new shen-gong-wu has just activated!"

"But we didn't even have breakfast yet!" Raimundo whined.

"You can have breakfast later! Actually…" the dragon looked a bit squirmy. "I think it would be best if you didn't eat first anyway. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"All right Dojo, we're goin'" Clay put down his pan of fried eggs.

"Are you sure you can go, Kimiko? Your wrist still has not healed sufficiently according to Master Fung."

"I'm fine, Omi." I hopped onto Dojo. "So what is this wu?"

Dojo handed me the shen-gong-wu scroll as he took off. I opened it. "It's the Lungton Bracelet." I said out loud. "When you wear it, it will vibrate if it senses danger." Hmmm. Useful.

"Where is this wu Dojo?" Rai asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. It's in Mexico."

I sighed and leaned back on Dojo. It was going to be a long ride.

-

"So where is it?" Dojo had finally landed in a rural grassland. (I personally have no idea what the geography of Mexico is like, so I made it up.)

"Well…" Dojo looked like he was examining his rash. Ew! "That way." He pointed west.

We explored the grassy site for a while until I heard the familiar sound of chopper blades and evil laughing. "Spicer!' I turned around to see him holding a black bracelet with a sparkling gem in the middle. He was already flying away.

Before I thought about what I was doing, I had yelled, "**Fire!**" and grabbed the shen-gong-wu with Jack hanging on to the other end. We all knew what was coming next.

Jack's POV

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Kimiko, I accept your challenge. The game is we… climb on ladders. First one to the top wins!" Suddenly my eyes slide from her face to the cast on her wrist. I felt a pang of guilt, followed by the thought, _Well, I know I can win this one with Kimiko having a broken wrist and all. Little miss hothead won't resist to prove that she can do anything._ I tried to put as much scorn in my last thought as possible.

"Fine. My Star Hanabi against your Monkey Staff." Kimiko tossed her hair back and glared at me. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

In a blinding flash, two enormous ladders appeared out of thin air. I craned my neck until it snapped. Rubbing my neck, I looked up again. Still, I could see no end to them.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

"Monkey Staff!" Almost instantly, I took on monkeylike features. I jumped the first five steps of the ladder and rapidly climbed ten more. I checked Kimko. I was farther than her so far.

She knew this. "Star Hanabi Fire!" A stream of fire shot out from the tiny object, burning my hands. I screeched with pain.

"Go, Kim! Kick that Spicer's sorry butt!"

"Yes, Kimiko! Yu must trample Jack Spicer's buttocks most efficiently!"

"Teach that no-good rotten snake a lesson he'll never forget!"

I gritted my teeth and kept climbing. All the encouragement for the other team wasn't helping _me._

Kimiko's POV

My wrist is hurting from climbing so much, but I'm not going to give up. Jack is still way ahead of me.

Stupid Monkey Staff.

I shoot more fire from the Star Hanabi, but now that the element of surprise is gone, Jack dodges them easily now that he has 'the agility and balance of a monkey'.

But still, I have to beat him. I can't just let him get away with beating me in this showdown. I can't explain why.

Then and idea hits me. "Star Hanabi! I cry. I point it directly above Jack's head, burning off a section of his ladder.

Monkey Jack squeals loudly. I silently mouth "Yes!" and climb as quick as I can. But then Jack jumps the gap and keeps on climbing, pointing a hairy finger at me, teasing me. With a spurt of adreneline, I shoot up my ladder like a rocket taking off.

My heart sinks as I realize Jack is already at the top of his ladder. The showdown is lost. Jack turns back into his human form.

I just have time to look down and see exactly how far I am from the ground before everything flashes white, the ladders disappear, and I am sent hurling towards the ground at top speed.

-

I don't scream or wave my arms up and down like a silly cartoon figure. It's strange, but it feels like my head is empty of thoughts right now. I can feel my heart beating in my ears, threatening to stop as soon as I hit the ground. This fall is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I just don't know how to describe it.

I hear my friends screaming for me. But they're too far away… they won't be able to save me…

It is like I've lost myself in the midst of all this blind falling. All I know is that soon, soon I will hit the ground. I close my eyes half way, letting the sights and sounds blur together, preparing myself for the final impact.

But it doesn't come. Instead, I feel lightheaded for a moment as I am suspended in midair. I feel supported by warm arms. I guess it's safe to open my eyes.

Jack's POV

Kimiko looks up at me, dazed. Then I feel her wince in pain. I realize I am squeezing her injured wrist. Gently, I release the pressure of my hand.

The look on her face mirrors my own thoughts. _What am I doing?_ I ask myself as I alight on the ground, facing the other Xiaolin monks. For a moment we just stand looking at each other. "What? Did you think I'd just let her die?" I finally break the silence. I let Kimiko down. Still, no one speaks. I guess it's time to leave.

"Bye, Xiaolin losers! Been great kicking your butts!" Somehow, it doesn't sound right. I think I know why. I start my heli-pack and stash the wu I won in my trench coat.

I take off, trying not to think about what I just did. I am a good distance away when I hear Clay yell, "You come back here, you!"

Yeah.

Like I'm really going to go back.

Kimiko's POV

I am quiet on the ride back to the temple on Dojo. No one pushes me to talk, until Omi says, "Kimiko, do you really think that Jack Spicer could be smashing on you?"

"I think you mean crushing, Omi, and I honestly don't know." I replied.

When we get back to the temple, Master Fung raises an eyebrow at our silence but doesn't question us, to my intense relief.

All through training my mind is focused on something else. Even though Jack broke my wrist, I still feel like I owe him something for saving my life and all.

But what do you give an evil boy genius?

I decided I would head over to Jack's lair after training during our break. Just a short thank-you. No one has to know. The guys wouldn't understand, I'm sure of that.

So directly after training, I wait until the guys go into their 'rooms' and Master Fung to the meditation room to go into the vault. Thankfully, no one is there. If someone was, well, I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

I jingle the chimes hanging from the ceiling like I've seen Master Fung do plenty of times, and the vault steps appear. I tiptoe down, open the drawers one by one, and finaly find what I'm looking for.

"Golden Tiger Claws," I whisper, slashing the air around me. I jump into the purple portal and out just as quickly.

I land on the floor of Jack's lair with an 'oof!'. Before I can do more than stand up, Jack walks up to me looking stern.

"Hey, hey," he says. "What are you doing here?"

_Awkward moment._ "I, uh…" Great, now I'm stuttering. "I, well, I figure I owe you a thank you for-for saving me today." That wasn't so hard, was it?

His eyebrows lift. A sure sign to continue.

"So, thank you Jack. If-if it weren't for you…I don't like to think. I really owe you one." I turn away, embarrassed. I'm actually blushing in front of Jack Spicer! "Uh, well, that's all I came to say. I'll go now."

I lift up my arm, with the Golden Tiger Claws, but then Jack says, "Wait."

I take a breath.

Jack's POV

I officially have no idea what I'm doing. My brain is too frozen to work, still trying to digest the fact that Kimiko is thanking me. _Kimiko._ It's hard to focus on what I'm saying.

"There is something you can do…"

My brain is now full of what-ifs, but I'm too far gone doing what I am already.

I lean forward and catch her lips in a sweet kiss. It is pure joy. I had finally done something.

But what will she do back?

I pull away suddenly when her eyes widen in surprise. It's too much. I feel naked, bare, exposed. Nervous like hell, my emotions swirling around my head like a whirlwind hurricane. Wondering.

But all self-doubt pulls away when she takes my forearms and pushes herself up to meet my lips with hers. I can feel my lips curve into a smile as I realize the feelings that have been bottled up for so long.

One thing I'm sure of in this world of conflict, violence, and war, in spite of oxygen deprivation and time passing by one second at a time is that I want to keep this kiss on my lips forever.

There you go! First jackkim fic, tell me if you liked it or not!


End file.
